1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to sensors or sensing devices for detecting or determining a presence or proximity of a body part. More particularly, the present invention concerns a sensing device for detecting or determining a presence or proximity of a body or body part in or near a garment, device, apparatus, or other item, such as, for example, an orthopedic device or exercise apparatus, wherein the presence of the body part is detected as a change or difference between a first temperature of a receiving or interior portion of the item and a second temperature of an ambient environment surrounding the item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to detect or determine whether a human body or body part is present or nearby. This is particularly true, for example, when it is desired or required to determine whether a patient or other person is wearing an orthopedic device or using an exercise apparatus with a frequency and duration as directed. To that end, prior art devices exist that use a variety of techniques for accomplishing such detection. Prior art devices are known, for example, that are based on direct electrically conductive contact with the body part. Other prior art devices are known that are based on pressure exerted by the body part.
Unfortunately, these prior art devices suffer from a number of problems and disadvantages. Detection based on direct electrically conductive contact with the body part, for example, does not work or does not work as effectively when clothing, padding, or other fabric or material is interposed between the prior art device and the body part. Similarly, detection based on exerted pressure is not suitable for all situations, such as, for example, when the exerted pressure is unpredictable or insufficient. Furthermore, even where exerted pressure is predictably present and sufficient in force and duration, the positioning of the prior art device becomes crucial and may undesirably dictate the positioning or design of other components or the item generally.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved sensing mechanism for detecting a presence of a body part.